


新娘索尔

by pplittlecat



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pplittlecat/pseuds/pplittlecat
Summary: 灵感源于《奥丁的子女：北欧神话故事集》。





	新娘索尔

**Author's Note:**

> 索尔、洛基双女装。ooc没文笔。拒绝撕逼，拒绝谈话。想好再往下看。真的很雷。

洛基说出这个解决方案的时候努力让自己不笑起来——至少他认为自己的语气是很严肃认真的，但是索尔还是看到他嘴角无法抑制的上扬，以及话语里无可掩饰的笑意。你就使劲幸灾乐祸吧！雷神咬牙切齿地想。他不知道洛基是怎么用这个鬼主意说服众神的，也许邪神使了个什么魔法让大家听到的和他实际说出来的不是一回事。然而不管怎么说，丢失了米奥尔尼尔确实是索尔的过错，而奥丁也命令他自行找回了——在没有其他处罚的情况下——所以赶紧从索列姆那里弄回来才是最要紧的。

但是他讨厌洛基的那个办法！

“你知道的，亲爱的。索列姆是个头脑简单的大个子，你长得这么漂亮，肯定一下就把他迷晕了，拿回锤子不过反掌之事，别太担心。”

“这不是问题所在！”索尔冲着洛基大吼。他现在没有锤子，总觉得气势矮了一大截，气得只想朝眼前这个带着假关心的脸揍上一拳。最终他只是朝这空气挥了下拳头。“假扮新娘这主意太蠢了！我跟芙蕾雅一点也不像！一点也不！她的腰甚至还没有我的胳膊粗！”

“但是索列姆需要一个芙蕾雅做他的新娘，索尔。那是你丢的锤子，不能让真的芙蕾雅去帮你取回来。再说了，”洛基慢慢走近他的哥哥，伸出纤细的手指在他腰上轻轻划过，“芙蕾雅表示可以提供腰封帮你塑腰。”

“那根本不是重点！”索尔已经声嘶力竭了，“我是不会穿着芙蕾雅的裙子，戴着芙蕾雅的头纱，头上还…还套个什么花环去做该死的索列姆的新娘的！”

“你只是穿着婚纱去见他，我的傻哥哥，没有叫你做全套啊。”洛基说话带着黏腻的尾音，拖着脚步走到他身后，强行将索尔按进椅子里。“你看，”他打了个响指，在他面前变出一面悬空化妆镜，“你只需要把头发披下来，”他带着黑色指甲的手指插进了索尔金色的发辫里，轻轻扣动便弄散了它们，“再把胡子修一下。”洛基的另一只手从他的颈后滑过，冰凉的手指像蛇一样从索尔上下滚动的喉结处缓慢向上移动。索尔紧张地抬起了下巴，他感觉到了背后危险的气息，不觉抓紧了椅子的扶手。

“不，胡子不能剃。”他坚定地说了一句，双眼直勾勾地盯着镜中的洛基。

洛基眯起双眼，快速抽回双手：“那你就老老实实戴上头纱和花环吧。”说完又立刻换上假笑，“索列姆的口味也许不一样。”索尔气结，张着嘴半天说不出一个字。洛基朝他做了个噤声的手势：“好了，现在给我去试衣服。”带着不容反抗的语气。

芙蕾雅的白色纱裙铺在床面上，在暖黄的光线下隐约闪着光点。索尔停留在门口不愿意靠近，仿佛那条裙子是会吃人的怪物。“不不不不不不......”他急促地吐出这拒绝的单音节，后背紧紧靠在墙上。洛基已经双手拿起那条纱裙了，码数好像并不符合芙蕾雅的身材。“我把它变大了点，省得还回去的时候就只剩白色的布条了。”

“你为什么不施点魔法干脆让我变成芙蕾雅的穿裙子的样子呢？”

“这就太没劲了......不，我是说，我还没那么好技术。”洛基假装说漏嘴，拿着裙子一步步靠近索尔，“来吧，躲不过去的。”

“不！！！你不许看！”雷神做出最后的挣扎。

当索尔穿好裙子转过身，再看到的是身着墨绿色长裙的洛基。柔软的布料紧贴在他精瘦的躯干上，凸显出每一处优雅的肌肉线条。光芒在他身上流动着，随着他每一个动作折射出不同的色彩。“把嘴巴合上，索尔。”等回过神来，洛基正抱着手一脸坏笑地看着他。邪神拖着长裙摆款款走向呆立的索尔，一只手环上对方被腰封紧缚的腰杆。“美丽的新娘，让你的伴娘看看你衣服穿好了没有。”

索尔闭着眼睛，不敢直视眼前的一切。洛基的手指在他被纱裙捆绑至发麻的身躯上毫无规律地游走，如同小猫在心尖抓挠。他能感觉到那些修长的手指捏住腰封绳，缓慢地松开绳结，抽离他的身躯，白纱裙从胸口滑落，那些他好不容易穿在身上的柔软轻盈的布料，就这样被一双手从背后一点点剥离。

“新娘，你为什么还穿着裤子？”话音未落，索尔便感觉到一副温暖的身躯贴上后背。洛基故意带着黏腻的鼻音在他耳边悄声发问。那双微凉的手越过腰间堆积的重重布料，滑进了他的裤腰带里。索尔随即绷紧了全身，其实早在他看见身着长裙的洛基那一刻，他的另一把锤子就已经立起来了。而洛基此刻，正若有若无地把玩着它。“嗯？裙子下面，可是什么也不能穿的呀。”

索尔感觉身后那具躯体温度越升越高，烧穿了他们之间的所有阻碍，一根坚硬的玩意抵在了他的屁股上。他猛地弹了一下，双手抓住隐于腰间的前臂，想要转身却在慌乱间踩到不知谁的裙子，拉着洛基重重摔倒在地上。

“嘶……你该庆幸我没失手拽断什么东西。”邪神痛得面部有些扭曲，还不忘调侃这个笨手笨脚的人。他俯身撑在索尔上方半米的距离，凝视那双清澈湛蓝的瞳眸，里面透出的疑惑、渴望、惊讶和兴奋混杂成致命的毒药，正强行灌入洛基的咽喉，灼烧他全身。他仍旧紧盯着那双眼睛，却一步步从他身上退开。索尔看到的只有闪亮的绿瞳和高耸的屁股在身下移动。

奥丁的胡子！索尔略带绝望地闭上了眼。

白纱裙被掀了起来，盖住了洛基的上半身，索尔恼人的裤子也被粗鲁地从双腿剥下。冰凉又熟悉的触感覆上他两腿间高耸的阴口茎，来回摩挲。索尔猛地睁开眼半支起上半身，随着潮湿温暖的口腔覆盖下来，他眼前晃动的只有鼓起的闪着光的白纱裙和夹杂在其中的墨绿色裙摆，光点纷乱繁杂，晃得他脑子一片空白。索尔喘着粗气想要喊叫，最终只有隆隆的低吼流连于喉间。洛基灵巧的舌头舔过他柱身的每一条经脉纹络，攀上顶端打旋，仿佛蛇信要钻入其中，那些永远不会温暖的手指还在囊袋间游走留恋。

索尔难耐地抽动腰部，纱裙挡住了他所有的视线，无法看见对方的动作，他隔着衣物胡乱按住了身下人的脑袋，急切地向里送去。被织物覆盖的洛基本就有些呼吸不畅，口中的巨物还在不断膨胀，忽然的外力将阴口茎顶入了他的喉道深处，打乱了原本撩人的节奏。舌根与口腔壁挤压着头部给索尔带来巨大的快感，他开始忘我地挺起腰部。洛基被后脑勺的那只手逼进了无路可退的窘境，索尔的活儿过于粗大，每次都顶得他直想吐，口中分泌的唾液混杂着前液已经无法尽数吞咽，全部糊在两腿之间，顺着囊袋滴下，白纱裙上已经濡湿一片。

就在索尔快要到达顶峰时，洛基强行吐出了嘴里的东西，掀开纱裙一手撑在了只顾自己爽的自私的雷神丰满的胸口上。“你可真会享受。”洛基喘着粗气哑着嗓子抱怨道。索尔根本听不清他在说什么，高潮来临之时被硬生生扼断，他在恼怒中只能看见那原本锋利的薄唇此刻因为挤压鲜红得快要滴血。他伸出手按压上那不断阖动的嘴唇，将那些黏腻的液体糊在脸颊上，继而向后延伸从后颈插入漆黑的秀发，用自己的嘴封堵那些恼人且毫无意义的话语。

洛基只让他触碰了一下，他收紧了手指，黑色的指甲陷进那些柔软的肌肉中。索尔喜欢这样，他也喜欢。索尔直起身子追逐那双红唇，加重了手下的力道，带着强迫与不容反抗。他最终含住了鲜红的下唇，细细啃舐，品尝他们混杂在一起的味道。洛基的手还抵在胸前，另一只手在裙下胡乱摸索，还没等抓住想要的东西，索尔便将他一把拎起，粗暴地摔在床上。

邪神坏笑着，在弹动的床铺上调整姿势，一脚踩在即将向他扑来的雷神的胸口上。“你不会希望明天穿着带有奇怪水渍的裙子去见索列姆的，不是么？”洛基边说边擦去嘴边的唾液，顺带吮吸了一下指尖。他的另一只脚顺着结实的腹肌滑向腰间，用脚趾撕扯已经乱成一团的白纱裙。

见鬼！索尔就知道裙子不是什么好东西，他使出浑身解数，胡乱地拉扯腰间的布料，挣扎着想要快速摆脱它们的束缚。洛基还翘着腿支棱着上身，笑看他哥哥笨拙地褪去衣物。然而很快他便笑不出来了，总算把自己剥干净的索尔一把抓住他纤细的脚踝抽到床边，拽住墨绿色的裙摆猛地挥臂撕开，闪亮的布料惨叫着散落在洛基双腿两侧，他的裙子下面还真是什么都没有穿。

“这可是西芙的裙子。”洛基还没从惊讶中回过神来，他的脚踝重新被雷神紧紧握住，架上肩膀。

“别想骗我，西芙可没有绿裙子。”索尔俯下身子，将对方的膝盖压近胸口，手下正在摸索他紧致的后穴。

“呃嗯......那我明天就只能光着身子送你出嫁了，新娘索尔。啊......”前戏过多地消耗了索尔的耐心，他一次探了两根指头进去。尽管已经不是第一次，洛基还是不能马上适应这种直接粗暴的扩张方式。雷神光亮的金发滑下他圆润的肩膀，垂在邪神的脸侧，发尖扫过他的眼睑与鼻尖。洛基看到的是索尔金色的脸庞与湛蓝的眼瞳，被欲望所蒙蔽，就像附在他眼前的金发一样，骚动着，心痒难耐。

扩张的过程漫长且煎熬，洛基攀上索尔的肩头，将他用力压向自己，另一条没有被限制的腿缠上他的腰间无意识地摩挲，妄图缓解身下的不适感。黑金两色头发混杂在一起散乱在床铺上，洛基亲吻对方的耳垂，舔去滑向下巴的汗珠，随着手指的增加发出细碎的呻吟。这些破碎的音节灌进索尔的耳朵里，如同来自地狱的音符，叩进他的大脑。他的耐心彻底消耗殆尽，被冷落了许久的阴口茎没有在穴口过多的徘徊便捅了进去。

黑色的指甲插入宽阔的后背，留下一道道红痕，洛基因为下身突然的挺进而抬起了下巴，索尔体贴地亲吻白皙的脖颈，以缓解对方的紧张，毕竟下身的绞紧让他也进退两难。不论经历了多少次，雷神巨大的尺寸都是让人难以接受的，洛基大口喘着气以放松自己，对方却迫不及待地挺动起来。

“轻点。”洛基的命令在索尔面前显得苍白而无力，对方像是要将之前被戏弄的一切都在此刻还给这个黑发人。他毫无倦怠地挺动着腰部，一次比一下更深更精准地撞击在内壁上。洛基细微的呻吟逐渐清晰起来，汗湿的黑发贴在脸上，映衬得眼下的红晕更加明显。快感如同潮水般向他席卷而来，而他却抓不住任何的支撑点，就像抓不住眼前的索尔。雷神直起身子将他的一条腿重新架在肩膀上，变换着角度进攻，任由洛基扯乱身下的床单与残存的长裙碎片，身体间撞击的声音在空旷的卧室里显得格外响亮。

随着洛基拔高的一声尖叫，索尔加快了速度与力道。他就着连接将洛基翻成跪趴的姿势，着重戳弄那篇区域，甚至恶意拍开了洛基想要抚慰自己的手。“想不到雷神这么记仇，呃！”以及用力的挺刺逼得身下人吃掉了烦人的尾音，索尔俯下身子将脸埋在洛基的颈间，贪婪又好不掩饰地嗅闻着他的气味。“只是想让你也尝尝这一等一的好滋味。”他轻咬这黑发人的耳垂，嗤笑着，握住了对方的根部。

洛基大叫着拽紧手里的床单，他已经被逼到临界却不能释放，身上的人仍不知疲倦，最终不知过了多久才到达真正的高潮。他疲倦的躺在床上，脸上还留有索尔射出的精口液没有擦去，身下是揉成一团的床单和不成型的长裙碎布。

“你明天要是敢光着身子......你尽管试试。”索尔捡起地上的白纱裙用力抖了抖，随手搭在椅子上便出门了。

在第二天婚礼上，洛基当然是有仇报仇有怨报怨，对着在婚宴上猛吃的新娘索尔一顿拳打脚踢。愚蠢的索列姆将永远无法得知这两条礼裙下到底是怎样的人，米奥尔尼尔回到他真正的使用者手中时，巨人就已经失去了知晓真相的资格了。


End file.
